Butler
He is the Butler of the mayor of the Capulet City, Mike Hagel. As steward of the Hagel family he was entrusted to take care of the mayor's daughter, Angelina. History One day, speaking with Dante and Morrison, the mayor of Capulet City and Angelina's father, Mike Hagel, hired Dante's services to eliminate a man with mysterious powers called Bradley, who he believed was a demon because he considered him guilty of committing recent murders in the city. While her father was in treaties with Dante, Angelina got up from the table while eating to go to the bathroom, to which her personal butler let her go. While on her way, Angelina managed to listen to her father's plan to assassinate Bradley, being surprised and scared for it. During the night of that same day, Angelina decided to escape from her home to ask Bradley to escape together, to which Bradley refused and forced her to return since he did not want something bad to happen to him. Meanwhile, Angelina's father was furious because neither his personal butler, who had only lost sight of Angelina for a few seconds, knew where his daughter was. Just after that, Angelina went sad to the mansion, being received by a slap from her father who decided to leave her under extreme surveillance in which her food would be received in her room and be followed wherever she went by her guards 24 hours a day. . Time after what happened, Angelina heard a cry of pain from her father from her room, which managed to break the lock of his room with a table to run down stairs where he found his father wounded and lying in the center of a symbol for a ritual. While moving her father to react, Angelina was stopped by her father's personal butler who had a knife pointed at his neck, telling her that she could have died without pain if she had stayed in her room as soon as a powerful demon would be invoked by him thanks to the ritual he had prepared and that together with him would destroy the Human World. Angelina, scared by what happened, tried to escape from the mansion, but the door was closed, which the butler took the opportunity to try to kill her. Before he could stab her, the butler's knife, along with the lights and various objects of the mansion were destroyed thanks to the fact that Dante and Bradley had arrived to stop him. However the butler told him that since the mayor hired him he felt a bad feeling, but it was too late since the ritual had been completed. Bradley tried to help Angelina's father, for which the butler questioned him, believing that he was trying to betray his master, Belphegor. However, Belphegor began to emerge from the center of the ritual, to which the butler was glad to say that it was too late and that his master would appear at any moment. Dante for his part kicked the butler leaving him unconscious in order to fight against Belphegor, defeating him easily after a couple of shots and a stabbing which returned him back to the demonic world. Meanwhile, Bradley tried to help Angelina's father to cure him with his powers, which he said he did not do so that his father would accept the relationship with his daughter as his father said, since he really did because he did not want to see Angelina After this, Dante left the place telling Mike Hagel that he could not accept the job of murdering Bradley since he only killed demons and before his eyes Bradley was a human since he could love and live like a human being without problems. Personality For much of the time he is shown as a helpful, serious and responsible man, as his work as a butler warrants it. However, once revealed his intentions, his true attitude is more ambitious and somewhat malignant to the point of trying to sacrifice human lives only for his master to be invoked. Appearance His appearance is that of an older adult with a fair complexion, dark gray and semi-bald, having only gray hair on the sides of his head. Dress a black suit with pants of the same color. He wears a formal white T-shirt with a black bow tie on his neck. He also has on a pair of dark black shoes. es:Mayordomo Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists